1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing technique to perform a specific process to a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a sheet processing apparatus for performing a specified process, such as a staple process or a folding process, to a sheet, after the staple process to a bundle of sheets is executed, the bundle of sheets is moved to a position where the folding process is performed.
In the movement of the bundle of sheets at this time, a structure is known in which a sheet bundle positioning stopper used at the time of the staple process is moved, and the bundle of sheets is made to follow the stopper by its own weight and is moved to a specified folding process waiting position.
However, as in the related art, in the structure in which after the staple process, the retracting operation of the bundle of sheets from the stapler is performed using the weight of the bundle of sheets, in the case where the number of sheets constituting the bundle of sheets to which the staple process is performed is large or in the case where the transport resistance of the bundle of sheets is large due to static electricity or the like, there is a case where the bundle transport can not be performed normally.